


Dynasty

by icatore



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icatore/pseuds/icatore
Summary: *其实是一个心机诺姐看上了马儿，故意变作人鱼引诱马儿上钩，结果自己沉不住气把人给吃的连骨头渣都不剩的故事。





	Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> *CP为诺马。
> 
> *塞壬诺X船长马，塞壬选取的是人首鸟身，有时则会变换为人鱼的设定，除此之外的私设还有很多。
> 
> *GB预警！GB预警！GB预警！没有鸡儿可以搞！不适者慎入！

马库斯仰躺在甲板上，醉酒的视野中是夜空中璀璨的明星，耳边传来船员大口喝着朗姆酒沙哑的歌唱声和阵阵的笑声，微风带来了海上咸腥的空气，这让他混沌的大脑略微清醒，他站起身，想起了国王对他下达的可笑的命令。

“我亲爱的朋友，为我去寻找人鱼吧。”

马库斯逆着清晨的微光看着在奢华王座上的国王，黑暗掩藏起了他的面容：“就在那遥远的莱茵河畔，月光的交汇之处，在无垠的海洋中你会找到人鱼的，我亲爱的朋友，把她带来，将她的血肉带来。”

“抬头，我亲爱的朋友。”

马库斯抬起了头，看着国王那双浑浊的眼珠，岁月的皱纹爬满了他的脸庞，他伸出干瘪的手，放在了他的肩膀上：“我的容颜早已不复，我的寿命也在走向尽头，我的子嗣尚还年幼，我的国家仍旧弱小……”

马库斯听着国王如同吟唱歌谣的陈述，内心嗤笑着，他可以算得上是最了解国王的人了——他是个卑贱的平民，在上个国王当政的时期，他过的是和老鼠抢食物的生活，马库斯的前半生充斥着饥饿与鲜血，他扒过死人的尸体，他偷过别人的财物，为了一块黑面包而头破血流则是最为普通的事情，他身上有洗不清的罪孽，但是他从未祈求过任何神灵，如果有神灵的话，为什么从来不曾怜悯过他？  
当初只是因为偶然发作的善心救下了一个贵族，也就是以后的国王，被他看中招作了侍从，然后就是不断的厮杀，他的地位也越爬越高，最后成了国王亲封的骑士，他仍能够回忆起当那把加冕之剑落在他肩膀上时候的触感，和那个时候早已经衰弱无比的国王。

身体的衰败让国王感到恐慌，他开始查阅起了古老的典籍，甚至是可笑的童话故事，疯魔的国王最终还是找到了长生不老的方法，那就是人鱼的血肉。

他多次派遣的船队都遭到了巨浪的吞噬，焦躁与恐慌填满了国王的内心，他想要活下去，他想要永远守在这个王座上，所以他最终还是将目光投向了马库斯，他相信马库斯一定会为他带来人鱼的血肉，毕竟马库斯从来没有让他失望过，他是最好的战士。

马库斯回了回神，拿起一旁的朗姆酒灌了一口，心下正盘算着到底过去了多长时间，却发现周身渐渐笼罩了浓厚的雾霭，即便是因为酒精而混沌的大脑也明白现在的情况绝对危险，他丢下酒瓶边向他的船员跑去，边大声指挥着他们，触礁的危险在逼近着他们，当他们总算走出了这片海域，狂风暴雨却席卷了他们，冰冷的雨水打在马库斯的脸上，凶猛的巨浪也接憧而至，在被巨浪吞噬的前一秒，马库斯突然回想起了临走时大祭司对他所说的话：“你行进的道路异常凶险，哪怕你真的找到了人鱼，那可能只是一种假象，魔物都是狡猾的，为了得到想要的猎物，他们会不择手段。”

或许这场突如其来的灾难就是魔物搞的鬼，但是马库斯却早已无从知晓。马库斯感觉他在下坠，在眼前灰暗却又急速变化着的场景中，隐约间他似乎看到了一个人影在向自己游动，冰冷的海水模糊了来人的面容，他只觉得一双手环抱住了他，渐渐带他脱离了痛苦的折磨。

*

马库斯缓缓地睁开了眼。

他发现自己躺在沙滩上，自己的上衣不翼而飞，露出了如同精心熬制成的粘稠焦糖一般诱人的肤色，因为他的动作上面沾染了许多细小的白沙，它们缠绕在马库斯的紧实的腹部，包裹着他饱满的胸膛，在阳光的映衬下如同披上了一层圣洁的白衣。

马库斯环顾四周，除了碧蓝的海水传来的，伴随着海鸥鸣叫的海浪声以外，这里安静的可怕，马库斯被这场突如其来的灾难弄得有些不知所措，但是他还是在短暂的思考之后选择往身后的森林里走一走，他不能死在这里，这么轻易的死去可不是马库斯的作风。

在经历了几天的荒岛生活之后，马库斯总会发现在他身边总会发生一些奇怪的事情，比如说他在沙滩边所搭建的庇护所外，每天早上都会出现一些东西——一开始是几条肥嫩的鱼，有时候则会是其他的海鲜，更不要说其他五花八门的鲜果，除此之外的动物的毛皮与装着清水的贝壳，甚至还会有奢华的珠宝首饰，它们每天都会被整整齐齐的摆放在马库斯庇护所的门前，马库斯曾经想要等到给他这些东西的人出现，但是每次都是无功而返。

好奇心驱使着马库斯想要一探究竟，他决定用自己的危难来逼迫这个人的出现，他故意割破了自己的手臂，鲜红的血液从伤口中滑出而出，滴落在沙滩上，如同在禁忌之中绽放出的恶之花一般鲜亮的颜色，伴随着淡淡的血腥气扩散在了空气中，没过多久，他就看见离他不远处的海中开始翻腾起了巨浪，一个身影出现在了马库斯的视野中，随着身影在自己眼前渐渐清晰，他几乎不能相信自己的眼睛。

那是一条人鱼。

人鱼的速度很快，她很快来到了沙滩边，这时候马库斯才看清楚了她的面容，她有着一头金棕色的头发，在阳光的晕染出了温暖的光影，一双暖棕色的瞳仁紧紧地锁定着马库斯的身影，白皙的皮肤让马库斯觉得这是他见过最为纯净的颜色，她轻轻拍打着蓝色的鱼尾，在碧蓝的海水里轻轻游荡，她上半身正穿着马库斯不翼而飞的上衣，松散扣上的扣子遮掩着柔软的丰腴的乳肉，但由于二人体型差的缘故反而显得她像是个偷穿大人衣服的孩子，马库斯鼓起胆子：“是你救了我吗？谢谢你……还有你这些天带来的物资。”

人鱼似乎像是听懂了马库斯的话，尾部一个用力从海水中跃起，坐在了靠近沙滩边的一块大石头上，人鱼的尾鳍处飘荡着一圈如同薄纱的构造，随着人鱼开心地甩动着尾鳍而晃动，如同他在社交宴席上看到的贵族小姐穿的蕾丝礼服下摆的装饰，但是她们的容貌却比不上人鱼的一分一毫——这种美是天赐的，每一处都是被精心安排所模刻出的，一颦一笑都沾染着令人迷幻的魔力。

“------，-----------。”人鱼的嘴巴张张合合，略带慵懒的嗓音夹杂着沙滩特有的干燥感和潮湿的海风钻进了他的耳膜中，但是马库斯却不能听明白其中的含义，人鱼古老而又空灵的声音让人迷醉，他不受控制的走向了人鱼，人鱼也离开石头跳入了水中，用手指在沙滩上慢慢地划出了他所熟知的文字。

N-O-R-T-H

“这是你的名字吗？”马库斯问道，他看着人鱼笑着对他点了点头，拍打着鱼尾示意马库斯走入水中，这一瞬间让他有些忌惮，——虽然她帮过我，但她本质上是个魔物。大祭司的话又一次响彻在了他的脑海中，但是他看着诺丝毫无防备的表情，想到她这么多天都没有伤害过他的事实，就横下心靠近了她，等到马库斯缓缓地踏入了水中，诺丝伸手抚摸上了他的伤口，他所割裂的伤口随着她的动作而消失，这让马库斯有些发愣，人鱼的力量看来并没有书籍上记载的这么简单，马库斯并没有忘记他的任务，他注定要亲手杀死这个帮助过他的存在。

*

也不知道过去了多长时间，马库斯和诺丝相处的倒是越发的融洽了，诺丝会像以前一样替自己寻找来清水和食物，也会为他在夜晚唱起动听的歌谣，这点倒是十分贴合书中的描述，虽然他听不懂其中的含义，但这并不打扰他的欣赏。

马库斯看向自己今天刚刚砍伐下来准备当做船的树木的地方，但却发现那些木头全都不翼而飞，刚想询问诺丝是否看见这些木头，就被后者拽入了水中，冰冷的海水涌入了马库斯的鼻腔，窒息的痛苦包裹着他，他艰难的睁开眼看着在水中显得越发危险的诺丝的身影，心中的警钟不断作响，他挣扎着想要逃离诺斯的禁锢，但是还是被死死地摁在了水中。

这是他第一次体会到诺丝富含攻击性的一面。

在马库斯快要失去意识的时候，诺丝才将他放回到了沙滩上，马库斯在咳出了涌入他体内咸腥的海水后，大口呼吸着空气，他模糊的视线中出现了人鱼的身影， 隐约间他发现她的双手似乎变成了羽翼，鱼尾也变成了鸟身，唯有金棕色的头发深深的残留在马库斯的视野中，成为永恒。

*

马库斯是在一阵疼痛中醒来的。

他睁开眼发现自己身处在一块巨大的石头上，周身是被阴暗的天空浸染了黑暗的海水，手脚牢牢地被从石头里生长出来东西固定住，束缚他的东西就如同带有生命一般随着他的动作而运动，他感到了恐慌，奋力的想要叫喊出声，但竭力的一声怒吼却只得到了海洋的回响，以及自己如同婴儿学语时的声响。

他被剥夺了话语。

不一会诺丝就出现了，蓝色的鳞片闪烁着忽明忽暗的光彩，她跃上石头来到了马库斯的身边，伸出手轻轻抚弄着马库斯的眉眼，最后来到了他的胸膛处，她冰冷的手贴合在了马库斯温暖的胸膛上，并用修长的指甲搔刮着敏感的乳头，马库斯颤抖着，嘴里时不时泄露出细碎的呻吟，直到乳头变得红肿，如同要渗出奶水一般才放弃了对它们的蹂躏，她伸出尖锐的獠牙，狠狠地咬向了马库斯的脖颈，香甜的血液争先恐后的涌入了诺丝的喉咙中，她心满意足的松开了嘴，饱含侵略性的在马库斯的身上留下了大大小小的齿痕，但这一切却让马库斯苦不堪言，他只能祈祷着诺丝赶快放过他，回复他的声音，让他能好好的和她交流一下。

但诺丝接下来的动作却并没有如同马库斯的意愿，她的手来到了马库斯的下体处，伸手握住了他的阴茎并细细的揉搓了起来，突如其来的快感让马库斯下意识地夹紧了大腿，但这传达给诺丝却变成了反抗的意味，她略有些愤怒的加重了手中的力道，听到马库斯变了调的呻吟才感觉到一丝快慰，她伸出舌头，舔弄起了马库斯的阴茎，马库斯因为这一举动不由得弓起了腰身，被包裹在温暖湿润的口腔里的感受让他头皮开始发麻，过多的快感让他留下了生理泪水，正如她所有拥有的完美的歌喉一样，魔物灵巧的舌头舔弄着柱身，有时也会用锋利的獠牙轻轻刮蹭着，模拟着性交的频率让马库斯有些招架不住——带着细微疼痛的快感如同蚀骨的毒药一般侵蚀着马库斯，渐渐带他走向深渊。

最终马库斯还是是放在了诺丝的口中，高潮的一瞬间让他彻底瘫软在了石头上，本来以为诺丝会放过他，但她将手指伸入了他的后穴，从未被造访过的地方初次被无情的外来者占领，马库斯的甬道干涩，诺斯选择了用他的精液润滑，时不时发出的搅动的水声刺激着马库斯，他想用手遮住但因为手脚被束缚只能微微偏过脸，他只祈求这场荒唐的性事能赶快结束。

诺斯看出了马库斯的抗拒，她微微起身稳住了马库斯的嘴唇，柔软的触感很符合诺丝的心意，她现在的嘴里满满都是马库斯的味道，她感觉到了从未拥有过的满足，但马库斯并不这么觉得，他的舌头被迫和魔物紧紧的纠缠在一起，从魔物那里传来的属于自己精液的味道再一次将现实狠狠地摆在了马库斯的眼前，过多的津液随着马库斯的动作而滑落在石头上，直到诺丝修长的手指触碰到了某个点的时候，马库斯才开始剧烈的挣扎，但是诺丝仍旧牢牢地锁着马库斯的嘴唇，咬破了他的舌头吸吮着他的鲜血，连同马库斯细微的呻吟一同吞吃进了腹中。

马库斯随着她激烈的动作再一次射了出来，白色的精液滴落在马库斯的皮肤上，如同洒满糖霜的面包一般诱人，诺丝靠近了他，渐渐的变身为了人首鸟身的魔物，背负着马库斯离开了这片海域，等到达了诺丝真正的居所，她将马库斯放在了早已搭建好的床上，而自己则在他的身边唱起了歌谣。

甜美的声音让马库斯紧皱的眉头渐渐平缓，诺丝给了他一个好梦，她心里明白只有给予马库斯自由才是对他真正的美好，但是她不能放手。

“------，----------------，------。”

【你将属于我，马库斯，也永远只能属于我。】


End file.
